


In the Kitchen

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19580851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Daisymack + “I’ve liked you for a while now.”





	In the Kitchen

“What’s going on, Tremors? I feel like we haven’t spent any time together outside of missions lately,” asks Mack as he corners Daisy in the kitchen.

Blast, Bobbi was right and there’s no getting out of this.

Mack’s too stubborn.

“Eh, that’s just how the cards have played out lately,” replies Daisy with a shrug.

She hopes Mack will buy that but she knows him.

Mack frowns before moving closer.

Heat radiates off of his body causing Daisy to swallow reflexive as she tries to put space between them.

“Daisy…..”

His voice is soft and warm, drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

**“I’ve liked you for a while now.”**

There, she ripped it off like a bandage and it’s out there but she’s not sure what’s gonna happen next, if she lost her strongest relationship or not.

“Good. I hoped we were on the same page,” he replies.

Mack cups her cheek with his hand then strokes it with his thumb as he smiles down at her.

The relief she feels at his words causes her to lean into his touch.

_CRASH!_

They remember they’re not alone.

“Excuse me, tryin’ to eat over here,” complains Hunter suddenly.


End file.
